Korosensei
Korosensei (Japanese: 殺せんせー Koro-sensē) is the main antihero of the anime and manga series Assassination Classroom. Formerly a human hitman named God of Death, Korosensei is a genetically-engineered creature with various different abilities that make him near-invincible. He serves as the main teacher of Class 3-E of Kunugigaoka Junior High School, and also as their assassination target. Korosensei is primarily portrayed by Jun Fukuyama in the Japanese anime and Sonny Strait in its English dub, though was also portrayed by Tomokazu Seki for his appearance in the fighting game J-Stars Victory VS. Physical Appearance Korosensei stands at 280cm tall (9'2"), and as such stands well above any of the Class 3-E students, Tadaomi Karasuma and Irina Jelavić. He has a large bulbous head with two small eyes and a large smile that rarely wavers. He has yellow skin, and eight tentacles; two of which have feelers on the end and are used as arms, while the rest as "feet". He wears a black academic dress with a square graduation cap with yellow tassel. Under his chin, he wears a black tie with a crescent shape printed on it. Notably, the colour of Korosensei's face changes with his emotion. Among many, these faces include: *Green = Happy *Yellow with Green Stripes = Mockery *Pink = Sleepy *Purple = Shock/Panic *Blue = Sadness *Red = Anger *Black = Extreme Anger *White = Serious *Orange with a Red Circle = Correct Answer *Purple with a Dark Purple X = Incorrect Answer When in public, Korosensei changes his face to be a peach colour, and adds an artificial nose to his face. Atop his head he wears fake hair and wears a blue baseball cap to disguise him as a human. When in extreme danger, Korosensei can shrink his head down to the size of roughly a large goldfish, and will use the energy of his body to create an impenetrable barrier. He calls this his "Perfect Defense Form". Personality Korosensei is extremely intelligent, to the point where he could teach every subject alone. His intelligence also allows him to predict the outcomes of events, and as such he is usually seen a few steps ahead of everyone else. Aside from his intelligence, Korosensei acts somewhat of a child himself, with a deep, irresistible love of sweets. He also harbours a perverted side, which he shares with his student Taiga Okajima; and is shown to be unable to resist the large breasts of women. He is also extremely kind and somewhat sillhy, though this can almost instantaneously switch to being serious. Weaknesses While Korosensei harbours a large amount of power, such as the ability to fly or to travel at Mach 10 speed, Korosensei has a long list of weaknesses, which he tries his best to keep hidden from his students and others who target him. Nagisa Shiota keeps track of all his known weaknesses in a notebook: Appearances ''Fighting Complex Korosensei, alongside Itona Horibe, is featured as a playable character in the game ''Fighting Complex. Korosensei's abilities have been extremely toned down for his appearance in Fighting Complex, though is still extremely fast in both moving and attacking. ''Assassination Classroom: Chaos Time'' Gallery PDKoro.png|Korosensei's Perfect Defense Form. Trivia *Korosensei's name was given to him by Kaede Kayano. It is a combination of the words 殺せない (﻿ｋｏｒｏｓｅｎａｉ; ｕｎｋｉｌｌａｂｌｅ) and 先生 (ｓｅｎｓｅｉ; ｔｅａｃｈｅｒ). Korosensei